Detrás de la puerta
by LadyDesire32
Summary: Eren fue salvado por Levi. Cuando llegó al orfanato y lo adoptó, Levi le dio todo el cariño familiar que nunca fue capaz de recibir antes. Pero aunque tiene todo eso y más, Eren quiere saber qué es lo que hace Levi detrás de la puerta vieja al lado de su cuarto. Entonces, un día que Levi se va al trabajo y lo deja solo, Eren abre la puerta...
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Levi me trajo a esta casa, yo sabía perfectamente que nunca más vería saldría de allí. No tenía mucho para ofrecer ni tampoco era el niño más lindo que había en esa casa llena de huérfanos, pero sabía que para Levi yo era algo más que solo un juguete al que recoger una vez que te aburres de vivir solo.

Mamá me dejó solo en esa casa cuando tenía 7 años. Dijo que un día iba a volver por mí, pero por más que esperé, ella jamás regreso. Ahora que lo pienso, era más consciente de la realidad que cualquier otro niño a esa edad. Detrás de la puerta en el sucio departamento en donde vivíamos, mi mamá lloraba todas las noches mientras gritaba y maldecía a mi padre: " _¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto Grisha?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola con un niño al que no pensabas mantener?! ¡¿Por qué?!"._ Al principio pensaba que mi madre tenía muy mala suerte por ser muy bonita. Mi padre la vio en aquel cabaret y no pudo evitar querer volverla su amante, incluso si ya tenía cinco o seis más, y una bellísima esposa que lo esperaba en casa con el hijo perfecto, él no parecía satisfecho con una sola mujer. Hizo promesas a mi madre que no planeaba cumplir, también a esas otras mujeres a las que veía a menudo en el cabaret, pero cuando aparecí mágicamente en el vientre de mi madre, él solo se preocupó por darle todo el dinero necesario a cambio de su silencio. Ella fue despedida del cabaret y no tenía otra fuente de ingresos más que ese doctor, al menos hasta el escándalo que surgió cuando una de sus muchas otras amantes se apareció en la casa principal con un bulto en los brazos. Manchó su reputación, arruinó su carrera, lo enterraron en deudas y finalmente se suicidó, dejando a mi madre y a otras mujeres en la calle. Sin mi padre, yo no le servía a mi madre, y las cosas que no sirven se desechan, así fue como criaron a mi madre y así me educó a mí, fue por eso que cuando me dejó en aquel orfanato, supe de inmediato que ella nunca más iba a volver, aunque por dentro tenía la pequeña esperanza de equivocarme y verla de nuevo.

Pasaron solo dos años en aquel infierno donde los niños me molestaban y me llamaban cerdo para que en la puerta del orfanato apareciera el doctor Levi Ackerman. No se molestó en mirar a los otros niños, fue directamente a por mí y cuando me vio, sostuvo mi cara y me miró a los ojos con una devoción ciega.

" _A partir de ahora me perteneces mocoso, empaca tus cosas y ven conmigo"_

Mentiría si dijera que no me asusté por su presencia, pero luego de ver su ancha espalda y escuchar su voz decir aquellas palabras, no pude evitar sentirme bendecido por ser un niño abandonado.

Levi me llevó hasta su casa tan grande como un castillo y me mostró los alrededores de lo que sería mi nuevo hogar: una cama grande en el segundo piso, un patio enorme para correr, una cocina inmensa comparada con la del orfanato, una bañera tan grande como una piscina, y una sala de estar con una chimenea enorme. Todo eso conformaba el humilde hogar de Levi, si es que así se le podía llamar, y ahora también era mío.

Él me trató como un hermano menor. Me mandaba a la escuela como los demás niños, me alimentaba en casa con hamburguesas y otras cosas que pedía, me consentía con juguetes y ropas muy bonitas. Con el tiempo, mis sentimientos por él fueron desarrollándose hasta volverse algo más que un simple amor fraternal, ahora lo quería como algo más, no entendía porqué o cómo pasó solo sabía que no quería ser un simple hermano para Levi, yo quería ser algo mucho más importante, quería que me diera besos y abrazos como las personas de la tele o las novelas que me hacía leer antes de dormir, y por un instante pensé que él nunca me vería así, hasta que entré al único cuarto que tenía prohibido siquiera mirar. Al final del pasillo, al lado de su alcoba, había una puerta de madera muy vieja y destartalada, llena con el polvo de los años y una perilla dorada. Era raro ver un lugar en ese estado dentro de la casa si consideras la obsesión de Levi por las cosas limpias, pero él nunca se atrevía a tocar esa puerta en mi presencia, y a mí tampoco me permitía acercarme a ella.

" _Nunca jamás entres a ese cuarto, ¿entendiste? Sino pasarán cosas malas"_

Tal vez debí hacer caso, tal vez debí ignorarlo, no sé qué debí haber hecho, solo sabía que Levi no me quería en ese cuarto, que era por mi propio bien y el de nuestra pacífica vida. Pero yo solo tenía 11 años cuando Levi me dejó solo en casa por primera vez. Dijo que tenía reunión en el hospital y que debía ir o sino sería molestado de nuevo. No podía llevarme con él y tampoco podía llamar a mi nana porque estaba enferma, solo le quedaba confiar en mí y en mi capacidad diminuta de no meterme en problemas.

" _Pórtate bien Eren, no te vayas a meter en problemas"_

Yo nunca me metía en problemas, yo era un niño bueno, pero también era curioso como cualquier niño.

Ni bien Levi se marchó por la puerta principal y su carro dejó el garaje, agarré el juego de llaves extra que tenía escondido por detrás de la puerta de la cocina y fui al cuarto viejo. Me tomó sólo tres intentos para encontrar la llave que daba con la cerradura: la llave más pequeña y oxidada pero también la más vieja de todo el juego fue la correcta.

Lentamente abrí la puerta y en el interior vi una colección muy rara: ropas de muñeca, overoles mullidos y algunos listones. El cuarto estaba lleno de cosas de niña, y en el centro de todo había una muñeca sentada sobre una especie de altar. Tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, sus ojos color miel como los míos y una piel morena, casi de mi estatura salvo por ser un poco más grande y sus extremidades eran muy delgadas, casi como las mías. Me atrevería a jurar que esa muñeca era un calco mío o quizás yo era una copia suya, no sabía la diferencia, sólo sabía que a simple vista se notaba lo bien cuidada que estaba, lo limpias que eran sus ropas y lo bien hechas que estaban sus facciones. Leví entraba a esta habitación muy a menudo, pero solo cuando yo me iba o no estaba en casa. Si no tenía clases, la puerta se quedaba abandonada, si no tenía sueño, entraba únicamente cuando me quedaba "dormido", ¿será porque se siente culpable de ver a esta muñeca teniéndome cerca? ¿Era porque nos parecíamos? Tal vez me quiere ver usando estas cosas pero le da miedo decirlo.

" _Solo eres un mocoso Eren, así que está bien decir lo que piensas ahora antes de tener que guardarlo de adulto"_

Yo nunca le guardé secretos a Levi, ¿por qué él si me puede ocultar cosas? ¿Tan poco confías en mi Levi? Tengo solo 11 años pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte más feliz que esa muñeca. Sus ropas seguro me quedarán mejor que a ella, seguro mi piel más sonrosada y cálida te dará mejores sensaciones, estoy seguro que mi cuerpecito te parecerá más atractivo que el de este juguete sin corazón, porque el mío solo sabe latir por ti.

Este sentimiento que hacia arder mi pecho me llevó a cruzar la única barrera que se supone no debía romper, no estaba pensando en nada más que Levi y en su deseo por esa muñeca, en cómo quería romper a esa muñeca y quedarme solo con Levi, solo podía pensar en mi deseo egoísta por quitarle su vestido lleno de volantes y la diadema estilo princesa que tenía en su cabello para ponérmela y hacerme pasar por ella. Me quité la ropa y me puse ese vestido de niña, me miré al espejo y vi que en efecto era casi mi medida, solo me quedaba un poco grande por el pecho y las medias de seda color blanco que se resbalaban por mis rodillas. Tal vez no era la muñeca, pero al menos yo sí respiraba y tenía un corazón que latía por Levi, no como ese juguete que ahora reposaba en el suelo mirándome con odio y resentimiento.

\- Levi solo me necesita a mí, zorra….

Agarré la muñeca y la puse debajo en la cama de mi cuarto para despistar a mi amado Levi, me senté en la misma posición en que la encontré y cerré la puerta. Ahora solo debía esperar a Levi y sorprenderlo, porque sé que a Levi le iba a gustar como me quedaba las ropas de esa impostora, porque sé que a Levi solo le intereso yo y nadie más.

Escucho a Levi llegar por la puerta del garaje, las llaves de la casa y la cerradura comienzan a sonar, ahora Levi seguro ira a verme a mi cuarto para asegurarse de que estoy dormido, aunque en realidad es la impostora esperando por un momento que nunca llegara. Ahora Levi está abriendo la puerta lentamente y me mira con ojos lastimeros.

\- Ojalá fueras el real…

Soy el real Levi, ¿por qué no vienes y lo compruebas tú mismo? Ven, vamos, tócame como siempre haces con ella. Como si me hubiera escuchado, Levi se acerca y acaricia mi rostro, tal vez sea el cansancio o la falta de percepción que tiene ahora, pero no se inmuta cuando siente la extraña e inusual suavidad de mi piel.

Ahora está yendo a un armario de dónde saca una botella de whisky y un vaso para beber, ¿no vas a tocarme aún Levi? ¿No ves lo impaciente que estoy por darte mi sorpresa?

\- Y pensar que ese padre idiota y mujeriego tendría un hijo bastardo tan lindo. A pesar de ser un cerdo, si sabe escoger bien los genes que quiere…

¿Padre? ¿Hijo? Levi, ¿sabes quién es mi padre? ¿Sabes la historia de mi madre? Tú… ¿Sabes quién soy realmente?

\- Fue difícil encontrarlo, de veras que lo ocultaste bien Grisha, el hecho de que querías protegerlo de mí y de la venganza de mi madre fue lo único bueno que hiciste por aquel mocoso. Qué lástima que mi madre era una mujer demasiado testaruda y cruel como para permitir que tu amante favorita se saliera con la suya….

¿De qué estás hablando Levi? ¿Quién era la amante favorita de ese tal Grisha? Ese hombre hizo sufrir tanto a mi madre y ahora dices que la alejó para protegerla, a nosotros… Debes de estar loco.

\- El orfanato y el nombre del hijo de esa mujer fueron la parte fácil para mi madre, nada que acostarse con el dueño del viejo cabaret no pudiera arreglar, pero que me diera una foto del niño más lindo que alguna vez vi… Al final no pude cumplir con mi deber y hacerlo sufrir, no cuando encajaba tan bien con mis demandas para un amante.

Levi, ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que dices? ¿Significa eso que yo encajo perfectamente con el perfil de un amante aceptable para ti? ¿Quiere decir que me amas con la misma locura que yo te amo desde que nos conocimos?

\- Bueno, ahora que ese mocoso ha crecido tan bellamente y está en el albor de su pubertad, debería estar bien el poder tocarlo ¿no? Ya no necesito de esa vieja muñeca. No es verdad ¿Eren?

Levi se acerca a mí y me mira a los ojos. Toca mi rostro y me da un beso fugaz en los labios. No debería ser tan ingenuo, por supuesto que sabía que era yo.

\- A partir de este momento, tú ya no eres mi hermano menor. Ahora eres mi amante hasta que uno de los dos desaparezca. ¿Lo entiendes mocoso?

Rodeo su cuello con mis delgados brazos y asiento con la cabeza, ahora soy el amante de Levi, ahora él no necesita de esa estúpida muñeca impostora. Él me carga con suavidad y me recuesta en la cama mullida que hay cerca, poco a poco desabotona el vestido de encajes mientras chupa mi cuello y me besa en los labios. Uno que otro gemido se me escapa y me da vergüenza, pero a Levi parece gustarle, tal vez no deba contenerme después de todo.

\- Te amo tanto… Eren…

Enredo mis dedos en su cabello azabache y beso su frente, es mi forma de decirle lo mucho que lo quiero.

\- Yo también te amo… Levi…

El cuarto se oscurece por la luna ocultándose entre las nubes y solo me quedo con la sensación de las caricias de Levi. Ahora que finalmente es mío, no se lo daré a nadie más, ni a esa muñeca ni a nadie más. Gracias por dejarme mamá, porque ahora tengo algo que tú nunca jamás vas a tener, yo si tengo la atención de mi amante.


	2. Chapter 2 - Levi

Cuando esa mujer de pechos grandes apareció frente a la puerta de mi casa con un bebé en brazos, supe que mi padre ya no tenía escapatoria.

Él siempre había sido un maldito mujeriego desde que tengo memoria. Mis abuelos se quejaban de que no asentaba cabeza y fue por eso que lo obligaron a casarse con mi madre, solo para poder reclamar su derecho de herencia. Al principio, mi madre no soportaba que su orgullo de mujer fuera pisoteado por un hombre que le ponía los cuernos todas las noches, pero con el tiempo y las sumas de dinero que Grisha le daba, ella pudo soportarlo hasta acostumbrarse. Solo había una regla: nada de amantes en la casa. Su estilo de vida era aceptable y no querían recibir críticas de la gente ajena a la situación, incluso llegaron al extremo de tenerme con tal de cubrir su situación actual. Fui un hijo ejemplar, con buenas notas y comportamiento recto, aunque mi lenguaje a veces dejaba para desear. Amor de mi madre no faltó, pero mi padre era una historia distinta, solo me tuvo para poder seguir jugueteando por ahí sin preocuparse por la crítica pública, me exigía todo lo que un hijo de un doctor reconocido debe ofrecer, eso era lo único que nos conectaba, incluso cuando ya estuve a punto de acabar la universidad y recibir mi título en medicina.

Cuando una amante llegó a casa con un bebé en los brazos, exigiendo dinero para alimentar al bastardo que Grisha había engendrado con ella, todo en la vida de mi padre colapso. Mis abuelos se negaron a darle ayuda económica para mantener a la criatura y callar a la mujer, mi madre le pidió el divorcio junto con más de la mitad de sus bienes, entre ellos una casa que fue destinada para mi vivienda, sus colegas se burlaban tanto de él que no pudo soportar ir a trabajar y terminó por perder su fuente de ingresos, y para colmo de males, la arpía que había iniciado todo expuso su situación en la televisión, revelando que podría tener más amantes con niños que mantener, suficiente para que mi padre perdiera su prestigio y terminara sin ningún lugar en donde trabajar. Para poder pagar la pensión que se le pedía, se ahogó en deudas con todo tipo de bancos, y al acabarse los lugares que aceptaban darle prestamos, recurrió a los yakuzas. Esa fue quizás su peor idea, porque ellos no eran personas precisamente pacientes, y al no ver su dinero en el tiempo estimado, hicieron que mi padre bastardo se "suicide", arrojándolo desde la ventana de su apartamento con una soga en el cuello.

Una vez que todo acabó, mi madre con su dignidad por los suelos al descubrirse la burla de mi padre, decidió que no quería compartir el dinero que mis abuelos le dejarían a ella y a sus amantes que tuvieron un hijo suyo. Así, de la nada, decidió que quería vengarse de mi padre, dándoles a esas malditas prostitutas, como ella les decía, una lección severa.

Fue fácil conseguir la información de cada una. Solo tuvo que indagar en las pertenencias de mi padre para saber sus nombres. Luego contrató a un investigador privado para que averiguara todo sobre ellas: nombres, domicilios, familia (si la tuvieran) y sus historiales médicos. De las seis amantes que mi padre tuvo, solo tres llegaron a dar a luz, una de ellas fue la mujer que, según ella, había arruinado todo. Y fue precisamente ella quien recibió el primer castigo.

Mandó reportes falsos que alegaban su incapacidad para cuidar de su hijo por su consumo de drogas y fue suficiente para que servicios infantiles se lo llevaran lejos. Luego dio su ubicación a los yakuzas que habían ayudado a mi padre a pasar a mejor vida y les dijo:

\- Si quieren su dinero de regreso, les recomiendo que vayan a ver a esta mujer. Ella tiene el resto guardado.

Claro, mi madre pagó su parte, pero la amante n°1 no tenía tanta suerte. No sé qué le hicieron ni tampoco me interesa saberlo, pero por la risa de mi madre ese día, creo que ella nunca tendrá la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer.

La segunda amanta que tuvo un bebé, en este caso una niña, tuvo un castigo más compasivo por ser una mujer casada. Unos registros de ADN fueron mandados a su marido, quien era un hombre asalariado común, pero sus amistades eran variadas, y entre esas amistades había un abogado que se encargó de dejar a la mujer en la calle. ¿Cómo consiguió el registro? Solo mi madre lo sabe, pero ahora la niña se fue a vivir con el padre que la crió, dejando a esa bella asiática sin hogar ni familia que la acogiera.

La tercera amante, y aparentemente la favorita de mi padre, fue un hueso duro de roer. El investigador privado no pudo dar con el nombre del niño ni tampoco su paradero.

\- Parece que la mujer lo abandono en alguna institución benéfica. No hay registros ni nada que indique que el bebé haya nacido, pero en efecto hay pruebas de que ella dio a luz hace nueve años.

El niño tenía nueve años. Vaya, Grisha supo ocultarlo bien.

\- ¿No puedes averiguar nada sobre ese niño? ¿No tienes ni una pista?

\- Bueno, según mis fuentes, el dueño del cabaret donde trabaja esta tal Carla Jeager podría saber algo, pero se niega a hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Ella sigue trabajando en ese lugar? ¿Incluso después de tener un hijo y arruinarme la vida?

\- Bueno, la pensión que su difunto esposo le dio no era del todo suficiente para ocultar al niño, así que siguió trabajando allí.

\- Una mujer bastante desvergonzada… Menuda mujer se buscó Grisha. – mi madre comenzó a morderse el pulgar antes de sacar un fajo de billetes de su escritorio – Antes de pagarte, dime una cosa: ¿Ese hombre dueño del cabaret se negaría a recibirme?

\- Bueno… - El investigador, desconcertado por la pregunta de mi madre, buscó las palabras más adecuadas para responder – Según lo investigado, ese hombre no se niega a ninguna mujer que se le acerque.

Mi madre le pagó a aquel hombre y luego lo despidió en la puerta. Miró por la ventana como se iba y sacó un pedazo de papel que había sobre los montones de información que él le había entregado.

Arrugo aquel papel y fue a su cuarto presurosa a cambiarse de ropa. Había ingresado como una mujer de clase alta que pasaba por sus 45 años y salió como una acompañante de 30 con un vestido corto escotado por la espalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

\- Levi, voy a ir a averiguar todo de ese pequeño bastardo. Estate atento a tu teléfono, te llamaré para que me recojas.

Dichas esas palabras, salió azotando la puerta.

Recuerdo que esa noche la esperé hasta hacerse que oscurecio . A las 9:30 ella me llamó y me dijo que la recogiera frente a un hotel en el barrio de Shinjuku, en la zona roja.

Al llegar en mi auto, fue suficiente para mí ver sus ropas desarregladas y los chupetones en su cuello para saber que tuvo relaciones a cambio de la información.

Durante la mitad del camino, ella acomodó su bolso lleno con las hojas de información que aquel cerdo le había dado luego de sus servicios. Sacó una foto y en el primer semáforo rojo que encontramos, me la mostró.

\- Mira bien Levi, este niño es lo único que impide que toda la fortuna de ese bastardo de Grisha sea nuestra. – Su rostro tenía una expresión sádica, su cabello estaba medio desarreglado y su maquillaje completamente corrido. Mi propia madre parecía una prostituta de las que a mi padre le gustaban – Una vez que lo encuentre, te aseguro que lo haré desaparecer completamente.

Tomé la foto en mis manos y la observé con detenimiento. Un niño de ojos acaramelados, piel canela y mirada angelical con una sonrisa en su rostro estaba a punto de recibir un mal rato, cortesía de mi madre y su obsesión por la venganza contra mi padre. Un niño, completamente inocente y puro, estaba a punto de ser objeto de venganza de mi madre. Este niño, que había venido al mundo sin pedirlo, iba a sufrir por culpa de mi padre y sus jugueteos en vida, igual que yo.

\- Ya me encargué de que la zorra de Carla se quede sin trabajo, ahora solo debo encargarme de ese mocoso y todo el dinero de Grisha estará en nuestras manos.

\- Deja que me encargue yo de él.

Las palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca, no las había pensado y tampoco había medido el impacto que tendrían, solo sabía que si no hacía algo, al menos por este niño, no podría vivir conmigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Deja que me encargue yo de él. Si lo adopto como mi protegido, no solo podré recibir el dinero directamente de mis abuelos, sino que también me ganaré la simpatía de mis colegas y podré hacer con él lo que quiera – Me relamí los labios como parte del acto, aunque en mi interior sabía que quería manchar a este niño – Tú sabes perfectamente sobre mis gustos y este pequeño encaja bastante bien con el perfil.

\- Levi, no debes tomarte a la ligera este asunto. No me molesta que te gusten los hombres jóvenes, pero si este niño llegase a hablar….

\- No te preocupes, lo haré callar si se da la necesidad. Además, tú ya tuviste una buena parte de tu venganza, ahora me toca a mí agarrarla contra mi padre.

La expresión de preocupación fue sustituida por una sonrisa macabra. Mi madre comenzó a acomodar todos los papeles y me los dejó en un sobre que tenía guardado en la cajuela.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre se despidió con un beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba en mi oído:

\- Asegúrate de hacer sufrir a ese niño Levi. Enorgullece a tu madre. 

* * *

A pasado un tiempo y Eren ya tiene 17 años. Por más increíble que parezca, él resultó ser un chico con muchas capacidades: inteligente, bien portado, buen deportista y muy caballeroso; en más de una oportunidad sus maestros me felicitaban por tenerlo tan bien educado, e incluso algunas madres me pedían que permitiera a sus hijas acercarse con la intención de un matrimonio futuro. Si estas mujeres ilusas supieran lo que en verdad ocurre entre nosotros, seguro que se espantarían a lo grande, me provoca gracia imaginar sus expresiones de desagrado y decepción algunas veces.

Mis compañeros de trabajo también se han acercado con las mismas intenciones, pero no les he dado ni la menor oportunidad de sacar el tema en las reuniones donde llevó a Eren. Las pocas personas que saben lo que en verdad hacemos son colegas igual de enfermos, como Erwin que tiene bajo su control a un pequeño rubio amigo de Eren llamado Armin, y casualmente le gusta usar ropa de chicas; y Hanji, que encontró a un enfermero masoquista amante de sus latigazos. Ambos me han invitado a ser partícipes de orgías y otras obscenidades, pero prefiero mantener la expresión erótica de Eren para mí solo.

Mi pequeño me dijo que quiere ser médico como yo. No sé de dónde sacó esa idea, pero si eso es lo que quiere, yo no voy a oponerme. Sé que él no es como Grisha, porque lo he entrenado específicamente para que no reaccione ante nadie más aparte de mí. Dijo que estudiara en la Todai, con su inteligencia no lo dudo, yo soy un egresado de allí así que puedo ayudarlo si lo necesita.

Él ha logrado muchas cosas en esta vida, y si yo no le hubiera dicho a mi madre que no a su venganza, probablemente él no estaría aquí ahora

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir Levi?!

La copa de vino cae al suelo y se rompe, ella esta con los ojos desorbitados de la ira y me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Hace mucho tiempo no veía a mi madre con esa expresión, desde que los verdaderos colores de mi padre fueron expuestos al mundo.

\- Como escuchaste. No planeo deshacerme de Eren, es un chico bastante talentoso y sería un desperdicio eliminarlo, incluso si es un hijo bastardo de Grisha.

Mi madre comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, tirando cada foto nuestra en los estantes junto con algunas medallas que había ganado para ella en pre-escolar. Una vez que terminó de desahogar su ira, respiró hondo y trató de recuperar su tranquilidad.

\- Levi, cariño, creo que no comprendes bien lo que estás diciendo. Necesitas un poco de té.

\- De hecho madre, creo que eres tú la que no entiende lo que digo. Eren es un buen niño, eliminarlo para tener la fortuna de mi padre bastardo y mis abuelos no me parece buena idea.

\- ¡Es que acaso enloqueciste! ¡Ese niño es una peste! ¡Es el único rastro de la deshorna que tu padre dejó sobre nosotros! ¡¿Y vienes aquí a decirme que quieres mantenerlo?! ¡No juegues con tu madre Levi! ¡No estoy para bromas absurdas!

Luego de su ataque, se sentó en su sofá y recuperó el aliento. Para tener 47 años, su forma física no era la mejor. El doctor le había dicho que tanto estrés por el escándalo de mi padre le había dejado secuelas en el corazón y ahora las impresiones fuertes le afectaban duramente. Tal vez debí tomar eso en consideración cuando decidí venir a informarle mi decisión de mantener a Eren con vida. Tuve que mentirle a mi pequeño tesoro diciéndole que tenía trabajo para poder cumplir con mi cometido.

Unos sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, interrumpiendo el silencio infundado por la tensión del ambiente. Mi madre se acercó a mí con el cuerpo tembloroso y agarró mi camisa. Su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sus labios fruncidos demostraban su completo desagrado ante la situación.

\- ¿Es que acaso tú, pequeña rata, me vas a traicionar también? ¿Por ese niño maldito que solo me recuerda constantemente mis desgracia al casarme con tu padre? Tú eras lo único bueno que había sacado de esa unión y ahora te has vuelto una deshonra – ella seguía hablando y yo seguía sin inmutarme – Acepté tu gusto por los hombres y el hecho de que solo salías con jovencitos por el simple hecho de que no había forma de que saliera un bastardo de esas uniones, junto con tu habilidad para ocultar bien tus amoríos, pero ahora resulta que te gusta ese niño, que además es tu medio hermano. Dime Levi, ¿cómo es que llegaste a ser tanto o más basura que Grisha?

Agarre sus manos e hice que me soltara. Acerqué mi boca a su oreja y le susurré aquello que ella nunca quiso escuchar.

\- En estos instantes, quien está más cerca de ser la peor basura eres tú madre, por el simple hecho de arruinar la vida de niños inocentes hijos bastardos de tu ex esposo, y querer matar al protegido de tu propio hijo solo por venganza.

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y me empujó lejos mientras su rostro expresaba desprecio por mi existencia.

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así! ¡Haré que te quiten a ese niño y yo misma me encargaré de matarlo con mis propias manos!

\- Si tú haces eso, yo expondré los fraudes y los tratos con los yakuzas que hiciste hace años con tal de eliminar a las amantes de mi padre y a sus hijos – saqué una grabadora de mi bolsillo y se la mostré aun grabando – Además de mostrar esta grabación donde claramente estas amenazando de muerte a mi pequeño Eren.

Su rostro se quedó hecho piedra y se desplomó en el sofá ante mi amenaza. No se esperaba que su propio hijo, cómplice indirecto de sus crímenes, se revelara de esta forma. Yo fácilmente podía lavarme las manos del asunto si decía que no sabía nada al respecto, y estoy seguro de que Erwin y Hanji me habrían ayudado a encubrirme con tal de no exponer sus pequeños secretos, eso y por el sentimiento de camaradería que compartíamos.

Agarré mi saco y me dirigí a la puerta. Una vez en el marco, le dediqué una sonrisa de burla a mi madre.

\- Hasta luego madre. No te acerques a Eren.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a decirme así pequeña mierda, y no te atrevas a volver tampoco.

* * *

\- Levi, ¿qué ocurre?

Eren me abraza por detrás mientras observa la foto que tengo en mis manos. Es una foto de mi madre conmigo en brazos cuando recién había nacido. Fue el único recuerdo que pude sacar de aquella casa ese día, cuando rompí lazos con ella y había iniciado una relación con Eren.

\- Nada, solo recordaba el día en que te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Cuándo cruce esa puerta al final del pasillo?

\- Sí, el cuarto de juegos.

Ese lugar donde guardaba la muñeca que había encargado para controlar mis deseos por Eren ahora había adoptado el papel de "cuarto de juegos". Cada noche de fin de semana, Eren y yo nos encerrábamos ahí a hacer cosas malas como juegos de rol, sadomasoquismo, cosplay y todo tipo de cosas consideradas obscenas. Él resultó más lujurioso de lo que anticipé, no decía que no a una nueva experiencia sexual, menos a las orgías y los intercambios de pareja, él nunca aceptaría compartirme con nadie, y yo tenía el mismo sentimiento. Una vez fue a clases con un vibrador en su trasero, está demás decir que ese día regresó temprano a casa por "problemas de salud" y yo terminé regresando temprano del trabajo para "cuidarlo".

\- Levi – Eren se montó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello – Quiero hacer cosas malas….

\- ¿El niño quiere que papi lo castigue? – Comencé a masajear sus nalgas mientras él comenzaba a frotarse contra mi entrepierna, causando una erección.

\- Este niño quiere que papi le dé duro toda la noche.

Tomé a Eren entre mis brazos y fui al interior de la casa, al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso, detrás de la puerta que hace años nos volvió una pareja. Mi amante se encargó de abrirla mientras atacaba mi boca y ambos nos adentramos en ella entre risas y algunas miradas coquetas.

Cierro la puerta y no dejó que nadie entre, porque como ya dije, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta compartir nuestras travesuras detrás de la puerta.


End file.
